Squad 403: Unimaginable Terror!
Squad 403 goes on their most dangerous, life threatening, terrifying mission ever! Who will live? Who will die? Will their minds hold under the stress as these seven brave spartans boldy go to... WAL-MART. Chapter 1: Road My teams 7 seat warthog sped down the road. This was honestly the most demeaning mission ever. Sent by the base officials to Wal-Mart? (Trademark) This was dumb. "I don't like this," Abby complained. "Where's the list again?" I asked. "I have it!" Will shouted from the back. The wind was obscuring his voice. He was in the back of the 'hog on the turret. Our warthog was about the size of a limo, so the turns were not so good. Unfortunately, Ryan wasn't so great with the turns. By the time we rolled into the parking lot, he'd taken out at least a dozen stop signs and a mailbox. Because of our Warthog's size, we had to park horizontally to fit. We piled out and grabbed shopping carts. "Let's hurry this up," Caden said, "I wanna get back to the base." "What do we need first, Will?" Eden asked. "Looks like we need some, uhhh," he checked the list, "Frozen pizzas." "We've all left our weapons in the hog right?" I said. I got a collective "yeah" from my squad. We pushedd through the doors with our carts, and plunged into what became a living nightmare. Chapter 2: Wal mart An old woman stood waitig for us. She had a roll of happy face stickers and a huge smile. "Welcome to wal mart!" She said as she tagged us with the stickers. Her sight must've been off, because the stickers tagged us on the hands, the chest, the face. She stuck a sticker right into the eye socket of Ryan's custom skull helmet. He glared at me. I felt like his eyes were burning the sticker off. Then we noticed all the people. They were at least hundreds. "It's burning up in here!" I said, taking my helmet off. The others followed suit. "Okay so, Caden and Ryan will go to the frozen section, Will and Hunter and I will get the canned foods. Abby and E will go to the produce section." "I feel so helpful," Abby said, "Millions of dollars of training and armor, now I'm here grocery shopping." "Are we being 'punked' or something?" Hunter asked. Chapter 3: Frozens, (Ryan's POV) Me and Caden sulked through the frozen section. It was insanely freezing. Of course people stared, two seven foot tall armored super soldiers. "We need pizza, ice cream, and ... waffles." I hissed. Why would command do this? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I slammed into a man's cart. "You blind? Boy?" He shouted. "No sir," I replied hastily, "I was just thinking." "Well, you and your lady friend should be more aware!" He yelled as he walked away. "Lady friend?" Caden asked, taken aback, "I really hate Wal-Mart" We finally chose a few dozen frozen pizzas. The more we bought, the longer til we had to come back. "What flavor Ice cream?" Caden asked me. "It says to get any flavors." "Well, let's get, all of them." he says. "I like the way you think." Chapter 4: Produce (Abby's POV) Me and E walked along in silence. Suddenly w heard a sound. Someone shouted from the frozens, "I DON"T LIKE MINT ICE CREAM!" then we heard glass shattering. "Wonder what that was," E said. "We need a cantaloupe," I said, dropping the subject. We found the cantaloupe section, full of good looking fruits. I remembered that you had to flick a melon to see if it was ripe. So I did. This rule apparently did not apply to super soldiers. My finger went right through the tough skin. "oops" I said. E started cracking up beside me. "Oh shut up," I said as I picked up a different cantaloupe. I flicked it more gently, and it sounded good and ripe. So I put it in the cart. Category:Stories Category:Awesome Category:Action Category:Squad 403 Category:Dannoh403 Category:Science Fiction Category:Terror